


Where did that come from?

by lifeandlighters



Category: Fairly Legal
Genre: F/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeandlighters/pseuds/lifeandlighters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Kate pretend to be married. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I stepped out of the elevator and into Reed and Reed. My Louis Vuitton heels clicked across the tile floor as I took in my surroundings. I waved to the people I knew and noticed, not for the first time, that I didn't seem to know that many people around here anymore. When I was a kid I was able to name just about every person who worked in the office on any given day, but now I could only name maybe 20 people. Lauren had definitely changed things and I wasn't so sure it was for the better.

I climbed the few steps to where my office was and peeked in through his window. He was there working at his desk staring at the computer screen with an adorably puzzled look on his face. Wait, adorable? No. Where did that come from? I shook my head and went into my office. 

"Well, hello to you too." I heard from the hall, that voice I knew, that person I could name with extreme ease.

"Sorry, Leo," I poked my head out the door and waved, "Hi."

He simply rolled his eyes, and strolled into my office, "So, what was so important that you elected to ignore my awesome presence?"

I laughed, "Nothing important, I'm just tired I guess." He looked at me, analyzing what I was saying and seeing if it added up. I could tell from the expression on his face and the silence that he didn't believe me, but he decided not to press it any further. 

"Well, here's your next case," he dropped the file on my desk. "They're going to be here in an hour, so I suggest you get cracking." I nodded, pushing the heels off my feet and pulling my legs up under me. I grabbed the file and began to read.  
\---  
I was nearly done, when he burst into the room. "Good Morning, Katie!"

"Go away, Ben. I'm busy." I shook the file at him for emphasis.

"I can see that, but as of right now that doesn't matter." I had put the file in front of my face as if to block him out, and he just pushed it down, forcing me to look at him.

I glared at him for a moment before saying, "Fine, what do you want." I was helpless against those brown, puppy dog eyes. Whoa, again? What is my brain doing? 

"I just need you to be my wife for a minute." 

His what? My head shot up for by now I had returned to reading the file. "Wait, um, what? No, I will not be your wife!"

"No, Katie-"

"Kate."

"Fine, Kate. You'd just pretend to be my wife for a few minutes while I talk to someone." I raised an eyebrow, "Who is this someone?" 

"No one of consequence." At that point he was avoiding eye contact and taking a serious interest in his recently polished shoes. 

"Fine." He looked up startled. "But, you owe me," I stood slipping my shoes back on, "Big time." With that I swept past him into the hall. 

"Are you coming, Darling?" I called over my shoulder. 

He looped my arm through his, a sour look on his face. 

I rubbed his arm, "Oh, remember we're married after all." I stood higher to whisper in his ear, "Where is she?" By then I'd figured out this was for an ex of some sort. 

He leaned down to whisper, "He, and he's coming into view right now so giggle like I just said something dirty." 

I giggled and tried my best to blush, playfully slapping his arm. 

"Ben!" the animated voice of a man was heard and my eyes searched the room for the source. When I saw him the first thing she noticed was the absolutely gorgeous girl hanging off his arm. She was a honey blonde with hair that was long and silky smooth, cascading around her shoulders, tanned enough that her hair and sea green or maybe sparkling blue eyes were extremely complimented, and incredibly fit with legs a mile long. Lastly, the dress she was wearing hugged and boosted in all the right places. Now, I had to somehow one-up that.

I turned slightly so the front of me couldn't be seen and made it look like I was telling Ben something, which I was. "My mediation will be here in about 10 minutes and I have to finish the file." As I whispered to him I unbuttoned another button on my top and adjusted my chest to look more appealing, then I spun around beaming. 

He nodded at me before looking at the man. They were around the same age, friends, but competitive ones... obviously. The man had a very expensive pin-striped navy suit on and high polished leather shoes. He was fairly attractive and smiled at Ben pulling him into a short hug.

"Ben! It's good to see ya." He turned to look at me, "Hi, Steven Hill." I reached out to shake his hand, "Kate Reed."

After letting go of the shake I leaned into Ben and asked the girl her name. "Victoria Lee soon to be Hill." She smiled proudly and her eyes shined. She was most definitely a woman in love, as was her fiancé from the looks he was giving her.   
"So, Reed," began Steven,” As in Reed and Reed?"

"Yes, my father used to be the head of it. I simply couldn't change my name when I married after he passed. It means too much to me, you understand of course." They both nodded sympathetically. 

"I'm sorry for your loss, but congrats on getting hitched!" We both smiled, "Thanks." Ben had finally gained speech and I could leave.   
"Well, I'm sorry, but I have to go my clients will be arriving shortly." I smiled apologetically, Victoria pouted, "Aw, I was hoping you could have lunch with us, it'd be nice to have a girl around, you know?" 

"Oh, well maybe Ben could give you a tour around the office and I should be done in about half an hour or so." I winked at her; she smiled that radiant smile and clapped her hands.

"It's settled then, see you in a few," said Steven.

I nodded and turned hesitant before I placed a quick peck to Ben's lips, "Bye, Honey." We stared at each other for a second before I went quickly to my office to finish reading the file. On my way I passed a very confused looking Leo, but had to ignore him for the moment. I had a mediation and a lunch to prepare for. 

\--- 

The mediation was going smoothly, it was just a routine divorce, until..."You know what, John?" called Marie (the ((ex))-wife).

"No, Marie, enlighten me to yet another of my never-ending list of flaws," John replied scathingly. They didn't really hate each other, I could see that. They were both just hurting from an argument, they missed each other terribly. I only gave them a couple of months before they realize things were better together than apart for them. I went off into my thoughts wondering if I'd ever find someone I couldn't live without. Apparently, they'd kept on fighting, but I was only dragged from my thoughts when I looked up to find the couple kissing rather heatedly. So, amends had been made, and my job was done. I signaled to their lawyers to go into the hall, they followed eagerly.

"Am I the only one who can say that was pretty obviously going to happen sooner or later?" I asked. They chuckled and nodded along.

"Anyways," I continued, "I think, no, I hope, they won't be getting a divorce any more. I have a lunch to get to if you boys could clear them out soon that'd be great." 

I smiled and gave them the thumbs-up. They returned it with very disappointed and awkward looks, it'd be uncomfortable to say the least to go in there and break them up now.   
I turned back around and ran into my office to grab my coat. On my way out I yelled to Leo, "Bye, Leo! Do you want me to pick you up a lunch?"

I heard a faint, "I'd love you that much more," in response and laughed to myself. 

I saw Ben, Steven, and Victoria waiting by the doors and hurried to catch up to them. When I reached them I placed a chaste kiss on Ben's lips, not so hesitant this time. I smiled realizing that I could get used to this. Kissing Ben whenever I wanted to, he was quite addictive. My mind wandered to the electrifying kiss we'd shared in the very spot we stood in. It seemed like he was thinking of the same thing, because when I stole a look at him he was looking back and almost blushing. And right then I decided not to fight it anymore; I was indeed hopelessly in love with Ben Grogan.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, now that I had finally admitted my feelings to myself lunch was torture. Not terribly bad torture because we were married after all so, I could touch him and be near him, but it lacked the emotional connection, the meaning. That was the worst part of all.  
Victoria was completely wonderful, you'd never meet a sweeter or more caring soul in the entire universe. She actually listened when you talked, she put in her input where it seemed needed, and she seemed to show genuine emotional response to what you said. Steven had indeed quite a catch, he was very lucky. I wondered if other people were like her, they probably were I just deal with lawyers and Lauren all day that I'd forgotten what it was like to have a person really listen and talk to you. Even Justin had lacked that certain component.  
Ben didn't seem to though, come to think of it he did really listen when I talked, well, most of the time anyways.  
We were just finishing lunch when Victoria pulled me aside.  
"Kate?" Her big, doe eyes blinked up at me.  
"Yeah?" I nodded.  
"Can I ask you something?" I nodded, again. "Before you and Ben got married..."  
Oh, no. Don't ask this! I'm not really married to him! Ugh, alright fine I could give the best advice I could. If I didn't know I'd be vague.  
"Did you doubt whether or not it was a good idea?"  
Oh, good an easy one, "Yeah, a few times."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, but you know what? You shouldn't second guess yourself. When we were at lunch I sat there looking at a man in love. When you talked he was spellbound, by every word that came out of your mouth he looked more and more enchanted. It was wonderful. I've never seen anything like it. You two, well, you're really lucky. You hold on to that, forever."  
She smiled her stunning smile at me, even brighter than before, "Wow. You really think so? That's amazing especially because, that look you were talking about that he gave me when I spoke, Ben gives you the same one. It's lovely, you two've got something really special."  
What?! No way, no. I was in love with Ben sure, but him with me? No. Not possible.  
We both walked back to the guys, and almost left before I remembered I had to get Leo's lunch. I ordered it and we all chatted for a while. Finally, it arrived and we left.  
\---  
We rode back to the office in relative silence. When we arrived they walked Ben and I up to our offices.  
We arrived at the top and all four of us stepped out of the elevator.  
Victoria and Steven walked us up to our offices.  
I turned and kissed Ben, only this time it was different, that emotional connection, it was there. The kiss lasted longer than it probably should of, but I didn't care.  
We separated and Ben looked a little dazed, I winked at him. Then, I walked into my office pulling Leo with me and shutting the door.  
"Oh," I peaked my head out, "Sorry, Victoria, Steven, it was wonderful to meet you both." They nodded and smiled, a chorus of you too's were given and I shut the door again.  
When I turned back around I was greeted by a very confused looking Leo. I kicked off my shoes, handed him his lunch, and plopped onto the couch as I began regaling the tale of my sudden marriage to Ben.  
\---  
"Kate!" I spun around to see Ben jogging up to me.  
"Hey, hubby," I said cheerfully, this was responded to with a sarcastic smile.  
"I just wanted to thank you. Steven and I have a sort-of rivalry since college and I just wanted to impress him."  
"Sure, no problem."  
"Also," uh, oh. That was not a good also. "While you and Victoria were talking I sorta kinda maybe invited them to stay with us until they leave."  
I stopped walking, "Ben. We don't have a place."  
"I realize that I just-"  
"Sh!" I raised a finger to silence him and took a deep breath, "When do they leave?"  
His eyes light up, "Thursday." It was currently Monday. Okay, I could do Thursday.  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but okay."  
"Yes! Oh, thank you so much, Katie." He actually picked me up and spun us around. He set me down softly and I was still pressed against his chest. I looked up into his eyes and a charge passed between us. His head tilted a little as if to kiss me and then as quickly as the moment began it ended.  
"You won't regret this. I promise," he whispered.  
"I'll hold you to that," I replied softly and suddenly he was walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben's P.O.V.  
I had held her so close, her body against mine, it was perfect. Why did I walk away? It was too hard to look at her and know she'd never feel the same way about me that I did her.  
She was so perfect, her smile, her form, her passion, the way she never turned down a challenge, and even her stubbornness could be endearing, sometimes.  
But, on the brightside she'd said okay. The only thing left to figure out was "our place" which didn't exactly exist.   
\---  
"Kate!" I called.  
She turned, "Yeah."  
"About our place," I began as I caught up to her. "I have an idea."  
"Okay..."  
"Well, we already live next to each other, right? So, we can say that we did before we got married, and didn't see any reason to move when we lived so close to the office. Also, we just use your place, or mine, as a guest apartment and the other as ours."  
She nodded slowly, "One problem, how do we explain all my stuff in my apartment?"  
She wanted to stay at my place! "Oh, maybe you could just throw your clothes and toiletries into a bag and bring them over."  
"Alright," we had been in the elevator and reached my car by now, "Wanna give me a ride home?"  
I pretended to think it over, "Well, I guess since we're married..."  
She nodded sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah. Just give me a ride home."  
"Goodness, Katie. There's no need to be testy now. If you insist I'll give you a ride."  
"Thanks," she replied ducking into the car after I unlocked it.  
\---  
We didn’t really talk as I drove; I mostly just stared discreetly at her when I could without potentially flipping the car. Well, at least I thought I was being discreet.  
“Stop it.” I heard from the other side of the car.  
“No,” At the time I didn’t realize what she was talking about, but when she told me to stop doing something that was annoying her it was just a reflex to say no.  
“Stop.” She said it more forcefully this time, and I finally realized she meant to stop staring at her.  
“Oh, you mean the- Oh. Yeah, sorry,” She giggled the most melodious sound, and my heart ached just listening to it. I stopped staring as best I could, but she was just so damn beautiful it was hard.  
“So, when are Steven and Victoria coming over?” she said softly, I almost didn’t hear her. She sounded like she was deep in thought.  
“Around 6.”  
“Shit, Ben it’s already 5:30.”  
“Yeah, well, how much stuff do you have? Besides, we’re already here.”  
She simply raised an eyebrow. “Well, you’re helping me move all of it.”  
“Figured.”  
\---  
"Oh my gosh, how many shoes can one woman have?" I muttered.  
"The limit does not exist, darling," she said peeking her head out from the bathroom and winking.  
I simply shook my head, "All I'll say is I'm glad I don't have to carry this stuff far."  
"What time is it?"  
"5:49"  
"We need to hurry. I have all of the stuff from the bathroom. Can you handle those things?" She gestured to the remaining shoes and dresses.  
I nodded.  
"Okay, good. I'm gonna put some more feminine stuff into your apartment and clean up a little."  
"Hey! My place is spotless; if anything it's YOUR place that needs cleaning."  
She glared at me halfheartedly, "I'm so getting a divorce."  
"Aw, Katie, don't be like that," I chuckled  
It was too late. Oh, well.  
\---  
"KATE!" A slight shriek echoed down the hall. I ran from my room to see Victoria squishing Kate in a hug and Kate gasping for air. They had only seen and met each other a few hours ago. I'd never understand women.  
"Hey, Ben!" Steven called looking relieved I was there to save him from a hopelessly awkward situation. "Where do you want our stuff?" He looked around.   
"Oh, we actually have another apartment from when Kate lived next door that we didn't sell, figured we'd have guests eventually. Also, we didn't want to move, so..." He nodded.  
Steven and I carried their bags to Kate's apartment, "Ben, can I ask you something?"  
I looked up from the bags we were carrying curiously, "Sure."  
We both sat on Kate's couch, "When you were engaged, did you ever wonder if it was the right decision? Did you ever question whether or not you should spend the rest of your life with that person?"  
"Well, Steven, I won't lie and say I didn't because I did, but you and Victoria, if you could see it through another person's eyes, you'd be wondering 'How on earth could someone with such an amazing love be questioning it?'"  
He sighed, relaxing back into the couch. "Yeah," he looked up at me, "also, dude, your marriage, don't ever even consider breaking it off with a woman that fantastic so in love with you."  
Huh? "Yeah, thanks." and my brain overloaded.  
\---   
Victoria and Steven had gone to their apartment for the night and it was just Kate and I. Being the gentleman that I am I let her have the bedroom and I had the couch; it wasn't all that bad seeing as I had impeccable taste in furniture. I lay on the couch wide awake when I heard her sneak out.  
"Kate?" I turned my head to see a disheveled, but still wide awake Kate Reed staring back at me.  
"Hey..."  
"We need to talk," worry flashed in her eyes and I hated using those words, but I had to. I gestured for her to join me on the couch and she did. "Kate, it's about something Steven said to me-"  
"Oh Victoria said something to me I've been meaning to inquire about as well..."  
"On 3?"  
"Sure."  
"1."  
"2."  
"3."  
"Are you in love with me?" We both said at the same time and stared at each other in silence. This was it my life was either amazing or a living hell from this point on.  
So, I went for it, I looked her right in the eyes, and-  
"Yes," I shut my mouth, Kate had said that.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate's POV  
Did I just say that? Oh, Kate what have you done! Look at him he's staring at you like you just said you're a fucking alien. That's it I'll have to quit my job, or at least move, and-  
"Well, that's good," I heard. Wait, what? That's GOOD?  
My confusion must've bled through to create my current expression because he explained, "Katie, it's good because I'm hopelessly in love with you. I have been since the day we first met, you're just so amazing and you don't even know it."  
"Well..."  
"Okay, maybe you know it a little bit," he winked, "But, it's true. After you shot me down that night in the hot tub..."  
I winced; I'd hated myself for being so damn scared. That moment ate at me for the longest time.   
"I thought that was it and it killed me seeing you with Justin, and knowing it should've been me. I just- I'm just so in love with you it hurts."   
He smiled a boyish grin. He seemed so nervous, I can't imagine what it takes to bear your soul like that after someone's already shot you down.   
"Ben, I- I'm nowhere near as good at putting my feelings into words, so..."  
I pressed my lips to his, not for the first time, but now it was real and voluntary. It was perfect. I felt like my lips were meant to be there, we were made for each other, Ben and I, I don't know why it took me so long to realize it.  
We pulled away to catch our breath and he caught my eye, there was a charge, and I was so drawn to him I couldn't have resisted if I tried.  
Our lips connected again, only this time the kisses were more frantic and full of need. The need to be as close to another person as you can.  
He pushed me back so he was on top of me on the couch. His hand slid down my leg and up my shirt to rest on my stomach. I moaned a little at the contact and with that both of our shirts flew off.  
Ben stared at me for a moment just enough to make me feel a little self-conscious, and I blushed. One thing Ben was good at was reading people, he knew exactly what I was thinking when he looked up at me. So, he placed hot, open-mouthed kisses down my neck.  
"So. Damn. Sexy," he muttered between kisses. Then, he stopped to suck on my pulse point, driving me mad and eliciting another moan. This drove him on and he was suckling and nipping my breasts. The pleasure was beyond anything I'd experienced without actually having sex.  
His kisses traveled down my stomach. He then stopped and sat up. I looked at him puzzled. He simply shook his head, then he stood up, and scooped me into his arms.  
"Ben, what are you-"  
He silenced me with a kiss, and I sighed. We entered his room, and he set me on the bed.  
"Our first time should be on a bed, since we have the option."  
He began to climb on the bed, when I stopped him, "No, wait."  
It was his turn to look confused.  
"Boxers, off they go."   
He raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. My eyes widened, the man had a right to be so cocky- er, arrogant. Ben smirked, and I realized I must've been staring.  
"Like what you see, Miss Reed?"  
I looked up, "So what if I do?"  
He began climbing onto the bed, an animalistic lust in his eyes, "Oh, the things I'll do to you..."  
My stomach fluttered, I'd never been so attracted to anyone in my entire life.  
"God, you're hot," I whispered.  
He smirked again, "I like to think so."  
He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him, so that I lay directly underneath him, and he was looking me in the eyes, "I'm going to fuck you so hard." His voice never wavered, nor did his face move.   
The anticipation was unbearable. Yes, he was.  
I grabbed the back of his neck pulling him into a rough kiss. My other hand went to his cock, slowly I began moving it up and down his impressive length. He groaned, "Fuck."  
"Soon, dear."  
His eyes snapped open, and I smirked this time. My panties were torn off and his hand was attacking my clit mercilessly. I writhed beneath him, helpless to his touch. Soon, I was cumming, screaming his name.  
He slowed his ministrations to fling his arm into the drawer of the nightstand, in a millisecond he was covered with a condom.  
Ben positioned himself at my entrance, and looked up at me for confirmation. I nodded. With that, he slowly pushed himself in, inch by inch, nearly splitting me in two. He was huge.  
I squeezed my eyes shut, arching my back, and gripping his back tightly. Just when I thought there couldn't be anymore, there was, somehow he managed to get all the way in.  
When I finally opened my eyes, they were met by another pair. These eyes, though, were full of concern. By now any pain had faded into pleasure, and I simply said, "Move, please."  
He gladly obliged, and it was 0-60 in 3.5. Ben pounded into me mercilessly; I felt like a puddle on the floor. The only thing I felt was overwhelming pleasure for what seemed like hours. All that could be heard were Ben's occasional grunts, and, of course, my loud moans.  
"Ben... fuck, oh, don't- gah! Oh! Oh, fuck! Yes, yes... Ben."  
That was the fourth orgasm of the night and he couldn't take it any longer. As my fourth swept over me so did his first. We held onto each other tightly as if to pull strength from the other that wasn't there.  
Ben slowed and gradually came to a stop, he nearly fell on top of me, but just before he did he fell to the side.  
We lay there a little while before, "Wow..."  
"You can say that again," I muttered.  
"Okay," he replied, turning to face me, "Wow." I giggled and kissed him softly.  
"You know what?"  
I turned to look at him.  
"I could definitely get used to this."  
I smiled at the thought and moved to rest my head on his shoulder. So could I.  
Then we both faded into sleep with not a care for what lay ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben's POV  
I woke up the next morning to roll over and find a sleeping, peaceful looking Kate Reed. This was not something you see every day, so needless to say, I drank in the moment as much as I could.  
I glanced over and looked at the clock. Fuck. We'd overslept.  
"Katie." I said softly, kissing her cheek.  
"Kate?"  
"Mmfh." Came the reply  
"You overslept."  
That got her up, instantly awake she leaped out of the bed.  
"Okay, I call showering first so you make coffee." She said to me authoritatively. Kate Reed, she was so cute when she bossed me around and looked all serious.  
I flopped onto my back and stared at the ceiling the memories of last night slowly clouding my vision. I dared to look down and sure enough Katie hadn't failed to arouse me. I sighed, slipped on my boxers, and went to make coffee.  
The water was still running in the bathroom and I decided I should take my shower with her... to save time and water of course.  
I slipped off the boxers, and quietly opened the door to the bathroom. Then, I opened the shower and slipped in behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She jumped slightly, but then relaxed as I began kissing her neck.  
"Ben," she groaned, "Not now please, it's too," I sucked on her pulse point, "Mmm, no! We're late."  
She shrugged out only to be pulled back by me, my arousal pushing against her. She turned so her chest was flush against mine.  
"Okay, fine. Maybe we have time for a quicky."  
After we both finished our shower, we dressed and Kate finished putting the coffee together, while I went to tell Stephen and Victoria that we were leaving.  
I knocked on the door to Kate's apartment. Victoria answered, "Oh hey, Ben."  
Her hair was disheveled and she only had on a robe. Clearly, I was interrupting.  
"Sorry, just wanted to let you guys know we're leaving and we'll see you later."  
"'kay bye then," she smiled and shut the door.  
Kate was behind me shoving me down the hall, for someone who was perpetually late, she really didn't want to be today.  
We arrived at the office together and walked up the stairs to our offices, and as she walked away I pinched her butt and she jumped and smiled and it was adorable and- Shit.  
"Morning, Lauren, Leo," I said giving them each a nod and walked into my office.  
Much to my dismay, Lauren followed me and Leo did the same to Kate.  
"Hello, Ben," said the blonde, putting on her work fake, tight smile as she sat.  
"Hello, Mrs. Reed."  
The room fell silent for a moment as I waited for her to say what she was thinking.  
"So, you and Kate, huh?"  
I nodded.  
"How long?"  
"Complicatedish answer, but about 3 days of official couplism."  
"Couplism?"  
"Means exactly what it sounds like." She raised her eyebrows and nodded as if to say, "Aaaallrighty then."  
"Okay," she said.  
"Okay," I replied.  
She stood, "Good day, Mr. Grogan."  
"Good day."  
And she left.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate’s P.O.V.  
“Well, isn’t someone having a delightfully cheery morning today?” Leo commented, leaning against the doorframe of my office smirking.  
“I am having a good morning thank you, Leo. How’s your morning going?” I sat, and tried to avoid eye contact.  
“It was pretty normal until I look up to see my boss getting her ass pinched by my other sort-of boss. You care to explain?”  
“Not particularly, thank you for asking.”  
Leo sighed, “Kate.”  
I looked up at him from my fingers; I felt like a little kid getting in trouble.  
“When?”  
“A few days ago.”  
“How?”  
“Ummm…”  
“Okay, bad question. Why?”  
“Love.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yup.”  
“Really?”  
“Definitely.”  
“He feel the same way?”  
“He says he does.”  
Leo nodded, “Alright, one moment.” He turned his head to call over his shoulder, “Hey, Ben! Do you love Kate?”  
“Leo!” I gasped hanging my head.  
“Hell yeah!” came the reply.  
I smiled, and Leo looked back at me, “Okay.”  
And he turned and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, sorry these chapters have been so short, I’m suffering from the incredibly annoying disease of writer’s block. I hope this is satisfactory.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben’s P.O.V.  
I looked up from my desk to across the hall to where I saw the ever charming Mrs. Reed entering Katie’s office as Leo practically ran out. I stood, and walked over to Leo’s desk trying to get a better view on what was happening.  
“Any idea what’s going on?” I asked looking at the assistant.  
He shrugged, “Don’t look at me, man. But, if I were to comment I’d say that she’s probably talking to your new girlfriend about her disapproval of inter-office relationships. Also, since she and Kate already go at it all the time and Kate loves you,” he let out a low whistle, “this is gonna be one helluva day.”  
I smiled a little when he mentioned Kate Reed being in love with me; honestly best thing a man can receive on this earth is the love of a woman such as my Katie. Hehe, my Katie, yeah, I could get used to that.  
Leo had apparently run off to make pop-corn, and this was making me all kinds of excited. I definitely wanted to watch this smack down. Of course, I’d definitely do my work today, too… eventually.  
\--- Kate’s P.O.V.  
“Honestly, Lauren, I don’t see why you’re making such a big deal about this. You married your boss.”  
She looked a little insulted and I smirked, but she didn’t back down. “Those were different times, Miss Reed. My personal life is not currently relevant. I do not approve of this relationship. And, since when do you love Ben? You two fight all the time.”  
“I have loved Ben since the moment I met him, I was just in denial. I’ll admit that now. Ask anyone, they’ll all agree that neither of us could admit our feelings for one another and that just became a lot of built up tension that led to us fighting. I apologize for it. I do not however apologize for dating the man I love, regardless of the fact we work together. I believe that dating coworkers promotes cohesiveness and cooperation in the work environment.”  
“Alright, but if and when you two break up, what happens then? Am I expected to be happy about the fact that my two best employees are having actual fights constantly, and not just some lover’s spat? I cannot tolerate what this relationship will leave in its wake for Reed & Reed.”  
“We won’t break up then.”  
“Do you intend to wed?”  
“Not currently, no.”  
“Then how do you plan to quote, unquote ‘not break up?’”  
“Well, if by some magical happenstance we do break up, then we’ll handle it maturely,” By now I had walked over to my office door and flung it open, sending the eavesdropping Leo and Ben crashing to the floor, “Right, dear?”  
Ben stood, straightening his tie, and brushing himself off, “Of course, my darling.” He then kissed me on the cheek, leaving his arm draped around my waist.  
Lauren stood, and looked at us both in turn.  
“Fine,” the word was clipped in anger, “but when things, don’t work out and this office becomes a living hell for all of us. Don’t you dare try to pin it on anyone, but yourselves.” She slammed my door, and her heels clicked furiously down the hallway.  
“Leo,” I said sweetly, “would you mind giving us a minute?”  
He looked at me, from the perch he had assumed on the arm of my chair, and stood, exiting. “As you wish.” He shut the door behind him.  
“Kate, I-“  
I put a finger to his lips, “No, no, let me talk, I’m good at that.”  
He smiled his adorable boyish grin and let me speak.  
“I’m sorry to put you through all of this; I just want to let you know that I’m giving you an out. If you think you can’t handle this or this isn’t what you want to deal with then you can leave. I won’t be hurt; I understand.”  
He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me face to face with him. “Kate Reed, you are a woman worth fighting for, and I will do whatever it takes to keep you.”  
“But, what Lauren said about what if we broke up…”  
“Then, we won’t break up,” I smiled at that, and he stroked my hair. “Kate, look at me,” I looked up into his deep brown eyes; they were so filled with love and awe I thought I might burst from how overwhelming their emotion was. “You love me right?”  
I nodded vigorously, “Of course.”  
“And I love you, so what’s there to worry about?”  
I sighed. I saw his point.  
He leaned in and kissed me deeply, squeezing me impossibly tighter. He ran his hands down my back onto my ass that he squeezed, pulling me into him. I moaned softly.  
We pulled away from the kiss, breathing harder than we were before, and leaned our foreheads together.  
“Kate,” he whispered huskily, “you have no idea how hot it makes me to watch you argue.”  
I laughed, and lightly palmed the apex of his legs, feeling his hardness, “Oh, I think I do.”  
He growled, “Sexy minx,” and hoisted me onto my desk, wrapping my legs around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, don't be mad, but I gotta know where to start the next chapter. Don't I?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I noticed today that I change writing styles for this fic a lot and I apologize. I'll try to keep it all the same from here on out. :)

Kate's P.O.V.  
I pushed into Ben, relishing the feel of his lips on mine, and just how right it felt to be pressed against him, kissing him. It was so wonderful, I nearly burst with how my heart swelled at the mere thought of him.  
He nipped my lower lip and I knew this was gonna escalate.  
"Ben- mmf- Ben. Stop," I pulled away from him, but only a hair. "We, we can't we're in my office, the walls are glass for God's sake."  
"But, Katee," he whined.  
"No. I promise you we will do this," I gestured to him and me, "later. Darling, we're married we got all the time in the world."  
He chuckled softly, "Alright, well you're going to have to give me a moment to calm down because the little guy was really expecting that to happen."  
My eyes widened, "Ben!"  
"What?!"  
"That is not something you say in the presence of a lady," I was blushing, honestly, I have no idea why this suddenly offended me. But, once I say something I stick with it.  
"Well, you're not a lady you're my lady." He had wrapped his arms around me again, and we exchanged lazy kisses.  
"Your logic is irrefutable." I smirked.  
"Definitely," he kissed me one last time. "Okay, my love well I best be off. You know, work shit and whatnot."  
"Right, we're at work. Fuck! I have a case in like 5 minutes," I pushed off where I'd been leaning against my desk and shooed him out. "Go, go now, I have work to do."  
He laughed, "Geez, okay. Katie, I'm going. I'm going!" Then, just as he almost left, he turned, "Wait, wait. Miss Reed, I do believe you forgot something."  
I was sitting at my desk and gave him a hard stare, "What," I said flatly.  
"I love you."  
"Leave, Ben. Now."  
He raised his eyebrows in expectation; I sighed, "Ugh, fine. I love you, too. Now leave me alone... and shut the door."  
\---  
Ben's P.O.V.  
I shut the door.  
"Geez," I sighed turning to Leo, "What a battle-axe," and jerked my thumb in Kate's direction.  
"I can still hear you!" She called.  
"You should see her on her bad days." Leo shuddered.  
"Again! Ears, hearing, not liking what they hear!" She paused, "Assholes," that was meant to be a muttered, but both Leo and I heard it.  
Then at the same time we yelled, "We have ears; we can hear you."  
"Hear this!" By now she'd gotten up from her desk and flung open her door, "Kiss. My. Ass."  
"Gladly."  
"Ugh, men are so-" she looked at me, "Ugh." She spun and grabbed the file from the chair upon which she'd flung it. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a mediation to attend to."  
She walked away, "She's so cute when she's mad." I began to walk to my office when I did a double-take on Kate's passing, sexy as hell form.  
"Uh, Kate? Shoes."  
She turned around, and glanced down, and sighed, "I, um, meant to leave them there." Then, she stalked off to settle an argument. God, help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, why are these chapters so short? I'm sorry. Please send me your feedback :)


	9. Chapter 9

Ben’s P.O.V.  
She walks on blissfully unaware of the effect she has on me, it kills me to know that she’ll never really understand the depth of my love and the joy in my heart each time her eyes meet mine. God, she’s so perfect. Each day, without fail I thank my lucky stars that I was the house big enough to stop and contain the gorgeous tornado that is Kate Reed. I’m looking down into her eyes and I can see that tornado all quiet and still ready to be unleashed unto the next person unfortunate enough to do the wrong thing.   
I love Kate Reed.  
“Ben?” She looks quizzical now, lying on my chest, hair in a mess, eyes searching my soul. I love her even more for it.  
“Yes, dear?”  
“What… hmm, where… No. Let me start, again.”   
I laughed half-heartedly, a little nervous, something was up.   
“Where do you see us in 5 years?”   
I laid my head back against the pillow and stared at the ceiling. 5 years, I already knew, but I don’t know if she’d like it.  
“I-um, Katey? What’s wrong? Why do you ask?” Good, Ben, avoid the question, hopefully she won’t notice.  
“It’s just,” she rolled off of me and flopped onto her back, “I keep thinking about my future more and more often, and I just want to curl up in a ball and make it all go away. You know?” I nodded. “But then, I think about how you’re here, and we’re finally together, and I just, I don’t want it to end. Ben…” By now she’d sat up and was staring down at me, “I love you. Just don’t leave me, okay? I have you now after all this time, losing you, well, it might just be the final nail in the coffin.”  
“Kate Reed, I love you, and I’m not going anywhere. You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.” I pulled her in for a slow, tender kiss. My head swirled with this new information, and as I pulled her in to my chest, holding her tight, I hoped and prayed that the decisions I’ve made have been right.   
She curled tighter to me, intertwining her legs with mine, and placing feather kisses on my jaw bone. I angled my head to meet her lips in a final goodnight kiss, and then turned to look back up at the ceiling.   
“Goodnight, Kate. I love you.”  
“Goodnight, Ben. I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, so what's Ben gonna do?


	10. Chapter 10

Kate’s P.O.V.  
I woke up to feel the sun streaming in through the window on my back. I hummed in contentment and snuggled closer to Ben. Ah, Ben. Ben. Ben. Yeah, I could stay like this forever with Ben. I opened my eyes just a tad and saw him staring down at me. He looked so peaceful.  
“Hi,” he said, his hand reaching up to stroke my hair soothingly.   
“Hi,” my voice was tired and raspy. I smiled at him, closing my eyes.   
When I opened my eyes again, Ben looked very distraught and distant.  
“Honey?” He didn’t hear, “Ben.” I pushed my hand lightly into his chest.  
He was shaken out of his reverie, “What? Hm, sorry.”  
“I-it’s fine. Are you okay?” I looked up at him full of concern. Was he rethinking our relationship? I’ve seen the look that was just on his beautiful face and it was one I did not want to see.   
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Why?” He was obviously lying. God, doesn’t he know the types of people I work with?  
“Because you seem,” I paused searching for the right words, “like you’re pondering something distressing. Is it something I can help with?”  
“No, it’s nothing, babe.”  
I fought the urge to take offense at it’s nothing, babe, but for once, I let it slide. “Are you sure? I’m good at helping solve problems; it is my job you know.” And, if it’s about our relationship I sure as hell get a say, I added silently.  
“I know. Really, Kate,” he looked me square in the eyes, “it’s fine.”  
I searched him for a minute, and that made him look worried. I stopped, “Okay.”  
He smiled, half-heartedly, and kissed me on the nose as he got up. He walked toward the bathroom, “Do you want to invite Steven and Victoria to breakfast ‘cause of our day off?”  
“Sure,” I sighed flopping onto my back, exasperated. “Ben?”  
“Yeah?” He looked at me, his mouth covered in toothpaste. I laughed.   
“You, uh, got a little something,” I pointed to his mouth.   
“What? Here?” He pointed somewhere completely different.   
“Hah. No,” I rose and strode over to him, “here.” I kissed him soundly on his toothpaste-y mouth. I drew my head back, spitting into the sink. Admittedly, that was not a good idea. He laughed at me and circled his arms around my waist holding me against him.  
“We need to tell Victoria and Steven that we aren’t married.”  
He sighed, whining, “Kate…” He started washing out his mouth.  
“No, Ben, I’m tired of lying to them. I think they’ll understand. At least, I know Victoria will, and Steven can deal.”  
He gave me a bitch-face and I raised an eyebrow, “Geez, fine. We’ll tell them today at lunch. I wanted to talk anyway.”  
“Oh, about what?”  
“You’ll see, Katey darling.” He breezed past me and I pinched his butt. “Ow!”  
He spun to see me smirking. “Hah. So there.”  
It was my turn to breeze past him. I should’ve seen it coming, but I still jumped when me smacked my butt. I rubbed it and kept walking, not daring to look back to see the smile I’m sure he was wearing.   
“Clothes…” I stared at them. Ben came up behind me and kissed my neck.   
“You look good in anything. Don’t sweat it.”   
I smiled, “I love you.”  
He hummed, “Get dressed, beanie. I’m gonna go tell, Steve and Vicki our plans.”  
“Beanie?” I called after him, and heard the door slam. Weirdo.   
I picked my clothes muttering beanie and Steve and Vicki. Jesus, Ben.  
I dressed and exited the apartment. You know, I don’t remember Ben getting dressed. Shit.  
“Ben!”  
I looked down the hall and saw the door swing open on a naked Ben. God, he must have forgotten. He quickly covered himself and ran to the apartment.   
“Oh. My. God.” I heard from the door. It was Victoria even.   
“I’m so sorry, Victoria. Oh my goodness, he must’ve forgotten that he wasn’t dressed.” I looked sheepishly through the door at her.  
“All I can say, Kate, is that you’re very lucky, if you know what I mean.”   
We both began laughing uncontrollably. “Well, after that little fiasco, we’d like to invite you to breakfast.”  
“We would love to go to breakfast with you two.” She turned away from me to call into the apartment, “Steven?”  
“Yeah?” It was then pay back time apparently because Steven was bare naked in front of me. Victoria and I stared at him in shock, obviously me more than her, but still, shock.  
“What.”  
Victoria cleared her throat and widened her eyes meaningfully glancing down. For some reason, I couldn’t bring myself to turn away or cover my eyes so I just stood there like a deer in the head lights, watching as realization hit Steven, and he ran to put on clothes.   
“Oh, dear?” Victoria called once again.  
A small, “Yes?” came from my former bedroom.  
“Ben and Kate have invited us to breakfast.”  
“Lovely, love.”   
I laughed a little, and returned to our apartment. They said they’d come by when they were all ready.  
I opened the door, “You are so lucky, Mrs. Aberd doesn’t wake up till 10.”  
That’s when I saw it. I bent over and picked it up from the floor, my eyes went wide. No, no, no, no. Ben wasn’t the type.  
“Ben,” he must’ve heard the calm, quiet fear in my voice because he rushed into the room. “What’s this?”  
He stopped dead in his tracks.


	11. Chapter 11

Ben's P.O.V.  
"Kate."  
"What?" She's scared. Oh. God. What've I done? "Are you going to explain this?"  
"Sure-I," I crossed the room, and took the ring from her. I knelt. Here we go. “Kate I know we’ve been dating for a week, but I’ve known since the moment I met you. You are the only woman for me, you always will be. I saw you and I knew that I would marry you. God, I sound crazy, but it’s true. You are crazy and vivacious and spontaneous and caring and sexy as all hell. Katey Lorelei Reed, will you marry me?”  
There was complete silence.   
She's in shock.  
She's going to kill me.  
I'm so stupid.  
Why? WHY! Why did I even ask? This is crazy.   
"This was a bad idea, I-"  
"Yes."  
"What?"  
"Yes, you idiot. Of course, I will. I love you. Yes."   
"Oh, my God." She tackled me to the ground kissing all over my face, both of us laughing. "Do you want the ring?"  
"What? Oh, ha, yes." I put it on her finger. It was so beautiful. No, the ring wasn't beautiful, Kate made the ring beautiful. She outshone it. She's perfect.  
"I love you." I kissed her nose.  
"I love you, too." She kissed my lips. We just sat there, smiling at each other. I was happier than any man in the entire world.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I groaned leaning my head against hers. "I wanted to have proposal sex, stupid Steven."  
Kate just laughed and kissed me again. She's intoxicating, a devil woman, a vixen. Her kiss is addictive. She stood and strode to the door, and welcomed Victoria and Steven in.  
I stayed on the floor smiling up at them like an idiot. The full realization of what had just happened finally hitting me.   
"Guys, sit down."  
Steven looked a little confused, almost worried about me and my mental health.  
Kate yanked me to my feet and pulled me into the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"I am telling our first 'family friends' that we weren't, but soon will be a family."   
She smiled when I said family, but collected herself quickly. "Okay, but we need a plan."  
"I have a plan, just follow my lead."  
She was unconvinced and justly so considering I had no plan. We walked into the living room, Victoria and Steven were both giving us curious stares. Steven was the first to speak.  
"What the hell is going on with you two?" He asked.  
I took a deep breath and formed a semi-plan, "Okay, guys, we're not married."  
Kate sent me a horrified glance and elbowed me in the ribs. "Way to be subtle, you ass."  
"Um," Victoria was deeply confused. "Oh-okay."  
"We've been dating for a few days almost a week," I let that sink in, "and now we're engaged!"  
"Holy shit!" That came from Steven.  
Victoria looked appalled. "Steven!"  
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. Just, how the hell did you do that, Benny?"  
"That, my good man, is a very good question." I looked at my fiancée. Hehe, fiancée. "Katey and I have worked together for about a year now. From the moment I met her I knew I'd love her, I didn't know this consciously. On some level, though, I knew I loved her. We, mainly me, annoyed the hell out of each other. After a long time, I realized I wanted to date Kate. So, I asked her out. She turned me down."  
Victoria cocked an eyebrow at Kate who shrugged in return, and shook her head lightly. Victoria nodded and looked back at me. I'd never understand women's silent conversations.   
"Kate was back with her ex for a while so I didn't pursue her. Then, they broke up. We were friends. Not too soon after, you came into town. I was embarrassed to not have someone. So, I strode into Kate's office and surprised her by asking her to be my fake wife. Keep in mind I've been incredibly charming and wonderful this entire time. I don't know why it took until you two arrived for her to realize she was in love with me. From there, you guys know the rest."  
"Wow, that's a great story you guys," Victoria smiled warmly. They sat on the couch for a minute taking it all in. Then all of a sudden Victoria was out of her seat and hugging Kate. "I'm so happy for you!"  
Steven followed suit, shaking my hand and giving me a quick pat-on-the-back-hug. "Congrats, you two."  
He hugged Kate and Victoria kissed me on the cheek.   
All of us smiled at each other, for a beat before Victoria turned to Kate, "I almost forgot! I want to see the ring!"  
"Oh! Of course," Kate smiled radiantly and held out her hand.   
Steven and Victoria gasped, Victoria looked up at me and mouthed "Good job!" I chuckled, "Thanks."  
"Should we go to brunch and celebrate?" Steven piped up.  
We all nodded and left, me with my future wife on my arm whose rear I promptly pinched and she hit my arm.   
"Forever." I said to her and kept poking her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More surprises to come, guys, I promise. The story isn't over. Also, I know y'all are reading for some smut, too. I apologize there hasn't been more. I thank you for sticking with this for so long. There is smut soon to come. Stay tuned.


	12. Chapter 12

Kate P.O.V.  
We arrived at the café and took our seats outside at one of those wire tables that's near ivy in boxes on the gates creating the border of the establishment. It was all very cliché.  
"I feel like an 80 year old, married couple, out to brunch with friends at a café." I murmured to Ben who'd pulled his chair right up to mine. He'd been making excuses to be all over me since he proposed. It was the sweetest thing I'd ever seen, especially with those puppy dog eyes.  
The four of us ordered our meals and ate them in awkward silence. The only conversation that was made was casual commenting on how good the eggs were, or how nice the weather was.   
Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. "Is this because we didn't tell you guys we weren't married?"  
I raised my head from cutting my eggs to find three very alarmed faces. "I'm sorry. It's just there hasn't been any conversation except that which you'd find on a terrible first date, and the only bad thing that's happened has been our lie. Guys, honestly, we're really sorry."  
"No," Victoria spoke up, "we're sorry. We're being rude. We were just a little astonished is all. You guys seemed so plainly in love. It was a real shock, and... wait. Are we the reason you got together?"  
"What? Pfft, no. Of course not..." Ben lied, albeit not so smoothly.  
So, I stopped him, "Yes, of course. Neither of us had any idea we were in love until the both of you said something. Then, we confronted each other and probably both of ourselves and found out we were in love. Thank you guys, by the way."  
They smiled. Good job, Kate. Kate Reed, solving all issues since 1984. We continued our brunch in more comfortable circumstances and split the check. Literally, every couples brunch cliché you could think of was occurring, it was a nightmare. After brunch we all decided to take a walk in the park we apparently all been eyeing since the brunch began.   
We had been walking for a little while now enjoying the beautiful day, talking about what plans the couple had for when they went back home, when Victoria pulled me aside.  
"Kate?" Victoria had an almost pained look on her face and I became worried. "I need to talk to you."  
"Sure, of course." She took my elbow and we slowed to walk a few paces behind Ben and Steven.   
"Okay, there's something that I need to tell you." There was a long pause. She took a deep breath.  
I had to interject into the silence, "Victoria, are you pregnant?"  
"What? No. No, it's- StevenandIaren'tengaged." She rushed out.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Steven and I aren't engaged. We're just dating." She exhaled and smiled, "There I said it."  
I stopped walking and stared at her. She continued a few steps and then realized I wasn't following and turned to face me sheepishly. Steven glanced over his shoulder at us, and I motioned for him to keep walking. I'm pretty sure Victoria used couples' telepathic communication to tell him to tell Ben what she'd just said to me because Ben said Steven told him the news shortly after.   
I decided the silence had been long enough, "I just don't understand, have we both been fooling each other pointlessly this whole time?"  
She laughed, "I suppose so. Wow, our guys are just too competitive. In my opinion that's not how friendships should be."  
"I know right, it's absurd," We began walking again. "Ben literally ran into my office that morning and said pretend to be my wife. I don't get why men try to one-up each other all the time, not everything is a competition."  
"I'll never understand them. I think it's because we're so complex. We just can't comprehend their simpler minds."   
We both laughed, and I paused contemplating, "You know, this would explain something I saw earlier in the week."  
"What's that?"  
"I'm not sure that I should tell you. If I'm wrong then it'd be bad, and if I'm right it'd be giving it away."  
"Oh, Kate, please. Tell me!"  
Fortunately, my wonderful fiancé chose this moment to rejoin us all as a group saving me from an explanation. "So," Ben boomed clapping his hands together, "I'd like to spend a little bit of time with my lovely fiancée if you two don't mind. Steven and I decided we should all go out for a fancy dinner tonight, in celebration."  
Steven looked at Victoria who nodded, "Alright, but Kate don't think you're getting out of our discussion."  
I smiled nervously and walked away looping my arm through Ben's. "What is that about?" He asked.  
I glanced over my shoulder to check that they were gone, "Don't tell Victoria, but the day we had breakfast together, I saw a Tiffany bag that Steven had been carrying. He hid it in his jacket, but it slipped out at one point. At the time, I dismissed it as a fancy engagement gift, but now," I raised my eyebrows at him.  
He smiled, "You don't think he's gonna..."  
"Fancy dinner, Ben. Stealing our thunder a bit, but I don't mind."   
"Our wonderful," he kissed me, "beautiful," he kissed me again, "sexy thunder." He kissed me deeply and when we pulled away we both smiled, and leaned our foreheads together. Suddenly, Ben scooped me up in his arms and carried me bridal style (practice I suppose) the short distance to the curb where his car was parked. He even managed to place me in the seat. I decided then I had chosen wisely.  
We drove to our apartment and when we walked in the door it was a mad race to remove all clothing possible. Somewhere along the drive, it had turned from sweet romance into passionate sex. Ben was unbuttoning his shirt and I was unzipping my dress. I couldn't stand it anymore, he got the shirt and shoes and socks off and that was it, my dress hit the floor and it was on.   
I grabbed his belt loops and pulled him flush against me, kissing him hard. He kissed back with fervor, licking my bottom lip for entrance. I granted it to him willingly, as our tongues battled for dominance, he slid his hands down my back, palming my ass and then hoisting me onto his hips. I wrapped my legs around him and the kiss became even more feverish and desperate.   
He walked us to our room and threw me on the bed. He climbed on top of me and kissed me slow working his hand underneath me to unclasp my bra, but I pulled it away. Using a technique I'd seen on the t.v. show Friends With Benefits I flipped us so I was on top, and smirked at him. He ran his hands up my sides and rested them on my hips. I grinded slowly on his rock hard erection causing the most pained expression to grace his face. Then, I reached behind me and undid my bra letting it slide down my arms, and I threw it to the side. From there, I moved to kneel between his legs undoing his belt and pants, I then slid them and his boxers down and off his legs and crawled back up to straddle him. I quickly slipped a condom I'd grabbed earlier onto him and gave his cock a teasing squeeze.  
By now, he had lust blown pupils and a hungry stare, and I was soaking wet. Swiftly, he grabbed my sides and flipped us back over. He all but tore my panties off, and claimed my mouth again. Then, he worked his way down my body peppering my skin with hot open mouthed kisses. He used his hands to tweak my nipples causing me to moan loudly, and he grinned. He stopped kissing right at my hip bones, and my upper thighs, reaching a hand down along my slit.  
"Damn, baby, you're so wet," he murmured. "I can't wait to be inside you, watch you moan and shiver. Would you like that?" He knew what he was doing to me, it wasn't fair.  
"Benn..." I moaned, "please."  
"If you insist, my angel." And with that, he pushed himself deep inside me. I always knew Ben was big, but tonight he felt huge. He moved slowly, picking up speed with each thrust.  
I squeezed my eyes shut, tight. "Holy fuck... shit, Ben... oh, God... S-so gooood." He was amazing hitting the right spot every time.  
When I opened my eyes I saw him staring at me, studying my face, relishing in my pleasure, it was the most loved I'd ever felt. It just made this even better. I began moving my hips up to meet him, take him deeper, this seemed to be just right for him because he had to close his eyes.  
"Fuck, Katey... agh, you're so goddamn tight... Jesus, love..."   
He pounded into me harder and faster until I couldn't take it anymore and I came hard. My body tightening around him, bringing him over the edge with me. His head fell against mine, lightly, and we stared into each other's eyes. I gave him a small kiss and whispered, "I love you." He smiled, and rolled off of me holding me against his chest.  
"Katey, you have no idea how happy that fact makes me because guess what?"  
"What?" I said looking up to meet his gaze.  
"I love you, too, my fiancée."


	13. Chapter 13

Ben P.O.V.  
After a lazy afternoon, we had all decided that we would stay at our apartments, and have dinner the next night, instead of tonight. We weren't in the mood and quite frankly, I didn't want to get up when I had the most beautiful woman in California laying in my bed, so we stayed. We could have dinner the next night before Steven and Victoria left, and kill two birds with one stone, their leaving, and our engagement. Steven had seemed thrilled at the idea of postponing the dinner, perhaps overly so, and Kate and I had shared a knowing looking before retiring to our apartment for the evening. We'd spent the majority of the evening and some of the night sharing some quality time, and had eventually fallen asleep. The sound of her heartbeat was always the best lullaby, but tonight it didn't help I was restless.  
I sat up in bed carefully, so as to not disturb Kate, and looked at the clock. It wasn't even three a.m., but I needed to talk to Steven. I needed to know if he was going to ask Victoria to marry him. I'm not sure why. It's not like it would make a difference in things, but for some reason I felt like I should talk to him. So, I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and an old t-shirt, and walked quietly over to Kate's old apartment. It occurred to me now that she would move out of there soon, into my apartment, Kate Reed. I shook my head and knocked lightly on the door, I didn't really need to think about all of that at two a.m. on a Saturday.  
The door opened to a sleep-mussed Steven looking at me quizzically, "Ben? It's, like, midnight. Why are you here?"  
I smiled and pushed past him, "Actually, it's around two-forty, but you were close. Also," I drew out the word as I turned to face him, "we need to talk. Put on some clothes there's a lounge on the ground floor."  
He eyed me curiously, but went back to the bedroom to put on a shirt and longer pants, nonetheless. When he reentered the room, we took the elevator to the slightly hidden, but not totally concealed lounge downstairs, and sat on the overly stuffed couches.  
"So, are you gonna tell me what this is all about or do I have to guess?" Steven asked.  
"As much fun as that would be, I think I'll just tell you. I wanted to ask if you were planning on asking Victoria to marry you. " There was a considerable pause after I asked, and I began to worry if Kate and I had been wrong, when Steven started to speak.  
"How-how did you know?"  
"My blushing bride-to-be was actually the one to figure it out. She saw the Tiffany's bag when we had breakfast a few days ago. Nice choice, might I add."  
He smiled, "Thank you. She's very clever, you know. You better watch your back with that one."  
"Oh, trust me. I do." I laughed, and when there was a lull I continued, "Are you planning on asking at dinner?"  
"Yeah, I am. I'm really excited and I'm so, so nervous, Ben. You've got to help me. What if she says no? What if she says yes? But firstly, how do I even ask do I need to do a huge romantic gesture, like put the ring in the glass of champagne, or hire a band to play a song, or get a sky writer? Or does she just want me to ask her in front of all those people, what if she says no then? That would be so humiliating. I-"  
"Woah, woah, okay. Slow down." I raised my hands, and waited for him to start breathing again. Apparently, the poor guy wasn't friends with any other married or engaged people, at all. "First, she loves you, and you love her, yeah?"  
He nodded.  
"Okay, so you cannot, and I repeat cannot go in there thinking she will say no. It's hard, but you just can't. Secondly, let me address your ideas of grand gestures, because, well, just no. In the champagne glass? No, I only see that ending in choking I don't know why people do that. Bands are very ostentatious and would most likely just end in embarrassment for all of us when everyone is staring. Sky writing? C'mon, man. That's just totally not you and it's supposed to rain tomorrow. So, you just have to think of what Victoria would want. Does she want a huge romantic gesture, or does she just want a quiet invitation to join you in the rest of your life? She will love you, regardless. That is what you need to keep in mind. The way Vicki looks at you is the way I look at Kate, and let me fucking tell you, there ain't no more love in a look than that."  
By the time I finished, Steven was looking serene. He smiled at me sweetly, and then I realized how late it was, because he also looked like he was going to pass out. "Thanks, Ben. That really means a lot to me. I'm so relieved you have no idea."  
"Oh, I think I do I was in your position a mere day ago my friend, don't you forget it." We stood up to go back to the apartments and I realized I needed to add one last thing, "Also, you don't have to ask her tomorrow. Don't forget that. Whether it's a day, or a week, or even a year from now, you'll still love her, and you'll still want to spend the rest of your life with her, if that's how you really feel, and so will she. "   
"You're right, Ben. Damn, man. When did you become so wise in love and life? You're not exactly the man I remember. I mean, don't get me wrong, you're still great, but you've changed. What happened?"  
I smiled and gave a small chuckle, "Kate. Kate Reed happened."  
Steven nodded, and we went back to our apartments. I crawled into bed next to Kate and sighed, snuggling her to myself. "I'm so glad you happened to me, Katey." I placed a small kiss on her shoulder, and shut my eyes.  
Then, out of the darkness her groggy voice whispered, "You're damn lucky, Ben Grogan."  
If she weren't half-asleep I would've laughed hard, so I just snorted lightly, and replied, "I know, love, I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really feel like this one should have any more to it, because that just seemed to be a good wrapping point for the chapter. Review please, I never know what you guys are thinking. What's up with that?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready?

Kate's P.O.V.  
"It is seven-thirty, Ben. We need to go!"   
"Alright, alright..."  
"Honey, no one cares if your tie goes with your cufflinks. Honestly, I don't think anyone will be thinking about that all dinner." I was flipping through a magazine absentmindedly, waiting for Ben to finish dressing. I don't quite remember when it suddenly took men longer to get ready than women, but I'm sick of it.  
"No, you don't understand. I don't want the tie to match the cufflinks. I want the tie bar to match the- whoa." He finally exited our room and I stood up to face him. When I looked at him, though, his mouth was agape and his eyes were large.   
"What? Did I dress too over the top? Should I change?" I was suddenly feeling very self-conscious under his gaze.  
"No, no, no, please don't change. Never take this off," he crossed the room to hold me in his arms, and give me a deep, passionate kiss that left my head buzzing.  
`Oh my, maybe I should wear this all the time. I was wearing a floor length, black satin dress that had a halter tie and a cowl neck. In the back, it plunged all the way to the base of my spine. It was by far the most expensive thing I owned- besides my shoes of course-and I never thought I'd get the chance to wear it.   
"Kate, you are so beautiful." He kissed my forehead and just looked at me.  
I didn't want to ruin the moment, but being Kate Reed, I had to. "I'm sure I am, but we are very late and we have a reservation. Also, there are two people outside very anxious to get engaged."  
I stopped one last time at the door to give him another deep kiss to show my appreciation for my wonderful fiancé.   
\---  
It was 8 o'clock the next night when we set out for La Vita Di Italia. It was a small, romantic Italian restaurant not too far from where Ben and I live. I love it. It's beautiful with red carpeted floors and rustic brick ovens. They have the dim, string light bulbs that light up the whole interior beautifully. Italian music plays in the background. It's all very lovely. Ben took me there once when we were working on tracking someone down, and I fell in love with it. Naturally, I would suggest it Victoria and Steven on the night they want to get engaged.  
Once we were seated a sort of tense silence settled over our table. Ben knew more about what was going to happen then I did, so I was very curious and mostly just wanted Steven to do it already. I sat on Ben's right and he was facing Steven, so that Steven and Victoria sat next to each other and Steven would have easy access.   
Victoria got very squirmy very quickly. "Kate?" She said looking up from the menu all of us had been staring at, but not actually reading.  
"Yeah?"   
She stared at me blankly for a moment, as if she had called my name only to fill the silence, and now had to think of a question. "What would you recommend?"  
"Oh, well, let's see." I looked back down at my menu, "There's the-"  
"Marry me!" Steven suddenly exclaimed from the seat next to me.  
"What?" Came the voices of people at our table in a chorus, and we all turned to stare at him incredulously.  
"Can I get your drink orders?" Apparently, our waiter had decided now was a good time to appear.  
"What?" We all said in unison once again, and turned our attention to him.  
He looked startled, possibly scared, but repeated, "Drinks?"  
"Oh, of course," said Ben. I had never in my life been so thankful for his talent of recovery. "We'll have a bottle of the Fontodi Chianti Classico 2001, please."  
"Right away, sir." The waiter ran away to get our bottle.  
"What did you say before?" Victoria demanded, whirling on Steven, once the waiter had left. "Because, Steven, I thought I heard you say something very important."  
"Well, what I meant to say was," he took this opportunity to slide out of his chair and into a kneeling position before her. He patted his left breast pocket, "Shit."  
"You meant to say shit?" Victoria's hand left her mouth and fell to her lap.  
"No! I mean," He patted his right breast pocket, "Oh, thank God." He pulled out a small, velvet box, and steeled himself. Then he looked directly into her bright eyes, sparkling with amusement, "Victoria Rose Chivera-Lee, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"  
I watched as Victoria's eyes filled with tears, and her smile took up half of her face. The whole room was apparently mirroring her expression when I looked up, and they were all waiting for her answer. She stared at him for what seemed like ages, until a woman probably in her 80s at the table behind us whispered, "Hurry up, dear, my food's getting cold."  
All at once, Victoria snapped back to reality, and replied, "Oh, right, yes! Of course!" She flung herself forward into Steven's arms causing him to almost drop the ring, but a very skilled waiter caught it before it fell and handed it back to him. The whole restaurant erupted into cheers, and congratulations as Steven slipped the ring onto Victoria's hand. He kissed her again, though they were both smiling wide.   
They ended up sitting on the floor for a few minutes occasionally kissing, but mostly just murmuring things to one another too quiet for the rest of the world to hear. Eventually, they got up and we ordered and ate and they stared into each other's eyes lovingly the whole time.   
I smiled at Ben over my glass of wine and raised it to him. He raised his to me in turn, and after taking our sips, we kissed. I was so in love it was absurd. This infuriating, adorable boy had made me fall in love with him, and I was somehow okay with that. Ben Grogan, my partner, my fiancé, my friend...  
Here's to you, you idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so all that's left is the epilogue! I hope you enjoyed this, as much as I did. :)


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, okay, well, this is the last chapter. The ending to what's been a (hopefully) fantastic love story. I had fun writing this and I hope you all had fun reading it. Enjoy!

Kate's POV  
9 months later  
Somehow, I'd been talked into a double wedding. I mean, it's only fitting considering it was their relationship that brought us together, and us that brought their engagement. Honestly though, I'd never pictured myself having a double wedding, ever. It was just not an option. It's our special day, but here I am having the largest wedding I've ever seen and stupidly in love with a double wedding.  
It was Steven's drunken idea that a sober Ben thought was marvelous. And how could I deny him anything when he's making those puppy dog eyes, and I'm two beers in? Victoria came around the next morning when we were told we'd made this decision. She wasn't anymore happy about it than I was, but after a long discussion about how we could compromise we both (soberly) agreed.  
I'm standing in another room waiting to walk down the aisle, and I've never been more terrified. I, Kate Reed who isn't scared of anything or anyone, was petrified. Leo almost had to force me out of my room this morning just to come to the wedding at all.  
Victoria and I had planned for months and months, we had every detail figured out. The wedding going wrong wasn't what scared me. It was the fact that I was getting married... again.   
What if this turns out like last time? What if we end up hating each other? Is this the biggest mistake I'm ever going to make? Am I going to be under 35 and been divorced twice? All these questions kept swirling around in my mind like an endless merry-go-round of self-doubt. They'd been playing on repeat for 3 days now.  
I was about to call my half off, give it all to Victoria and Steven and just go, when the music started to play. Victoria popped her head in, and gave me a warm smile, "This is it. You ready?"  
"No," I answered truthfully, fear, I'm sure, written all over my face.  
"Me neither." She replied. "Now, come on." I took her outstretched hand and she led me to the doors. I was handed my bouquet and she was handed hers.   
The doors opened, I took a deep breath, and we started to walk. I kept my eyes down, at first, concentrating hard on walking slowly, trying not to think about everything. I watched my favourite shoes peek out from under my dress with each step and suddenly, I was thinking about my dad. I thought about his smile, and his laugh, and how much he'd like Ben. I thought about how happy he'd be, and how he'd probably cry.   
I thought about Lauren and how she had come to support us. I thought about Victoria and Steven, and how much they loved each other. I thought about Leo, my best friend, who was waiting at the end of the aisle, how much I loved him, and how good he was to me. I thought about my job and my life and my clients and how my life had reached total peace in its utter chaos.  
Now, I looked up, filled with a new confidence, and took in my first view of Ben after nearly 4 days of separation. His smile was the brightest I'd ever seen it, completely free of cheek and arrogance. He looked at me like I'd never been looked at before. He was totally and utterly focused on me. His eyes were glassy and he shuffled his feet with excitement, and nervousness. I'd never seen him nervous before. That very moment, when I reached him, when he grasped my hand and whispered, "Wow," that's when the merry-go-round stopped. I knew it was going to last. I was marrying the right man.  
I glanced briefly at Victoria and Steven and how their faces shined. I turned back to Ben and felt a tear land on my cheek. I hadn't realised that I was crying, but for the first time in my life, I was okay with it. I was in love and he loved me, I could let loose and be free like never before, and it was okay to cry.

And they all lived happily, ever after... (Well, except for that brief period of time, but that's over, and it doesn't really matter 'cause they're happy now.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you like the cheesy ending? Haha, I felt like this story was kind of cheesy all around and deserved that. I'm sorry this is so short, but when I reached that sentence I realised there was no way I could continue it, and wrap it up better. If you liked this please check out my other stories, and if you really liked this please send me prompts for any fandom! Either on my tumblr: theassbuttnephilim.tumblr.com or through my PM box on my profile. :) Hope you liked it. xx


End file.
